


The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Sam Winchester

by CatherineinNB



Series: The Angel Room [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Cute, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Fluff, Gen, Grief Beard, Interview, Interviewed by an angel, Season Premiere, Stranger in a Strange Land, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineinNB/pseuds/CatherineinNB
Summary: Makael, a seraphim, has fled the Supernatural universe for our own after Michael's arrival from the AU. She quickly discovers the Supernatural series, and as the new season begins, is eagerly keeping apprised of current events back home.And what better way to do so than to pull characters from the Supernatural universe into ours for weekly interviews?Makael's first interview: Sam Freaking Winchester.[This post is a week behind; it took a while to get an account approved to post. The goal is to have weekly interviews with Makael and various SPN characters as Season 14 airs]





	The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> **_The Context:  
> _ ** Makael, a seraphim, fell to earth with the rest of the angels six years ago, and soon found herself a human vessel. In the subsequent intra-angel conflicts, Makael managed to stay unaffiliated and off-the-grid. After a time, she was presumed dead by the various factions. She (quite happily) did not apprise any of her brothers and sisters to the contrary, and continued to make a human life for herself on earth.
> 
> What some might call cowardice, Makael calls prudence. She would point to the fact that she is the twelfth remaining angel in existence as evidence in her favor.
> 
> When the AU’s Michael arrived on earth, however, Makael decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Using the spell used by Balthazar to propel the Winchesters into an alternate universe, and an artifact that will allow her to open a way  _ back  _ to her universe (because she never does anything without having an escape plan), Makael has made her new home here.
> 
> Having quickly become aware of the show  _ Supernatural _ , Makael has spent much of her spare time watching it. Call it homesickness. Call it boredom. Call it fangirling. 
> 
> Call it whatever you want. 
> 
> Now that the new season is airing, Makael is taking a special interest in current events back home. And who better to talk about the latest than  _ Supernatural _ ’s characters themselves?
> 
> Thus,  _ The Angel’s Room  _ is born.
> 
> ****_  
> The Setting:  
> _ A modern room, equipped with low pile, beige carpet, is well appointed. Along one wall runs a line of bookcases; along the opposite wall, sits a comfortable, poppy-red couch with clean lines. Facing the couch is a set of dark brown, leather chairs, with deep seats. In between is a glass-topped coffee table.
> 
> Beyond the seating arrangement is a wall of glass windows. Situated in front of the windows, a desk is equipped, sparingly, with a laptop and office supplies. Two metal chairs sit in front of the desk, with an office chair behind it.
> 
> The windows overlook a charming downtown scene that might be in the oldest section of Boston, or any other city of that sort along the East Coast. 
> 
> All is neat and spare to the point of near-painfulness; only the few decorations that dot the space soften it: the neatly folded cream-and-white quilt slung over one arm of the couch, a piece of driftwood here, a decorative stone or a bird’s feather there.

**_The Interview:  
_ ** _ Makael, in her pleasantly-plump, thirty-something vessel, sits with her feet tucked up on the couch. Her laptop is balanced precariously on her knees. Today, the sun streams in brightly through the windows. However, Makael is focused expectantly on the wooden door on the far end of the space. Upon it, a marking glows a sparking, fiery orange. _

_ Abruptly, the door bursts open, and a dishevelled Sam Winchester bursts through, stumbling to a stop as he takes in his surroundings. _

**Sam:** What the hell … ?  
 **Makael:** [ _delighted_ ] Sam! Come on in! Have a seat.  
 **Sam:** [ _focusing in on Makael, and drawing his gun_ ] Who the hell are you, and what’s going on? Where am I?  
 **Makael:** You’re here for your interview, Sam! [ _indicates leather chairs, then her laptop; smiles_ _widely. Sam does not seem reassured._ ]  
 **Sam:** [ _not lowering gun_ ] What?  
 **Makael:** Your interview. I’ve brought you here for your interview. So we can discuss the latest and I can share it with the fans.  
 **Sam:** What … fans?  
 **Makael:** The fans of the show, Sam. The _Supernatural_ fans.  
 **Sam:** [ _looks sick; lowers gun slightly_ ] … oh God. I’m back in the universe where I’m a Padalecki, aren’t I?  
 **Makael:** Well, close, but technically not in _that_ universe, Sam. In _that_ universe, Misha and Robert and Kripke all died. But here, I’m happy to say, they’re alive and well. They just died on the _episode_ where you two ended up on the set of _Supernatural_.  
 **Sam:** _[holsters gun, slumps into chair_ ] They ... My head hurts.  
 **Makael:** [ _brightly_ ] Don’t worry about it. What matters is you’re here. My very first interview. I’m so excited! Let’s get started, shall we? [ _poises hands over keyboard_ ]  
 **Sam:** …  
 **Makael:** So this past week we enjoyed the season premiere, “Stranger in a Strange Land.” Oof. What a way to kickstart Season 14. There’s just _so much_ to cover. But I don’t think anyone would forgive me if I didn’t start with _#GriefBeard_.  
 **Sam:** [ _sitting hunched over, elbows on his knees; at last bit, looks up from rubbing his hands over his face_ ] What?  
 **Makael:** _#GriefBeard_.  
 **Sam:** Hashtag what??  
 **Makael:** GriefBeard. _#GriefBeard_. I’ve gotta say, it’s been a hit with the fanbase. So, what’s the word? You gonna keep it, or is this a temporary look?  
 **Sam:** I … what the heck is a grief beard?  
 **Makael:** Oh. It’s something that male characters often grow after something traumatic has happened. It’s a visual signal that they’re not handling things well. You know, not bothering to do typical self-care, like shaving. In your case, though … I mean, this _#GriefBeard_ is HOT. So, you know, are you planning on keeping it?  
 **Sam:** I … don’t … know?  
 **Makael:** [ _types furiously_ ] Mm. Keeping us in suspense. I get it, I get it. Moving on—  
 **Sam:** Who _are_ you?  
 **Makael:** Oh! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I just was so excited about you being here. I’m Makael.  
 **Sam:** You’re an angel?  
 **Makael:** Yes. So, Sam—  
 **Sam:** What are you doing here? I thought this universe—or the other one where there’s a Padalecki—wait, are there  _two_ Padaleckis? Ugh. Anyway, there are angels here? There weren’t any in the other one.  
 **Makael:** [ _looks uncomfortable_ ] Um, Sam, we’re really not here to talk about me—  
 **Sam:** I mean, there must be _some_ sort of magic here, if you were able to initiate the spell on this end of the door—  
 **Makael:** [ _hurriedly_ ] Right, so, next question: that phone call at the end of the episode from Jo.  
 **Sam:** You know about that?  
 **Makael:** Yes, as I said, this interview is all about last week’s episode.  
 **Sam:** You know, I never really wondered about this before. We were too busy trying to get back. But the chances of there being two shows about our lives in two other universes … [ _rubs beard, then stops abruptly when he notices Makael eyeing it, and looks suddenly uncomfortable_ ] How long ago was the, uh, episode, where Dean and I appeared on  set?  
 **Makael:** Oh, that was way back in Season 6.  
 **Sam:** And what is the, uh, current season again?  
 **Makael:** [ _beams_ ] We just started Season 14.  
 **Sam:** [ _startled_ ] Seriously? It’s been that long since … wow. [ _pauses_ ] People have watched fourteen seasons of _Supernatural_?  
 **Makael:** Oh, yes. And it’s still incredibly popular. You should see the conventions.  
 **Sam:** I … right. Do you know if it's … accurate? I mean, is what’s happened at home accurately portrayed on the show? The Leviathans? Purgatory? Abbadon? … _Amara_?  
 **Makael:** Yes. [ _sobers; adds earnestly_ ] And I’ve gotta say … a lot of people were really unhappy over here about how you handled Purgatory, Sam.  
 **Sam:** [ _taken aback_ ] Right. Uh. Okay. [ _regroups_ ] So what are the odds that a show over here would randomly be able to do that? Show what’s happening in our universe, I mean? That just—that just doesn’t make any sense. [ _eyes narrow_ ] Chuck?  
 **Makael:** Oh, God, no. Just little old me. Makael. So, back to that phone call with Jo, please. I am dealing with something of a limited time frame. [ _glances at door, where symbol is still smoldering_ ] I think we were all surprised with her decision to get in touch. And it’s left more than a few of us hoping that Danneel will have a more major role in the series.  
 **Sam:** Who’s Danneel?  
 **Makael:** [ _laughs_ ] Oh, right. She’s Jensen’s wife. Danneel is playing Jo.  
 **Sam:** Jensen … [ _suddenly understanding_ ] You’re kidding me. _Dean_ ’s married to _Jo_ in this universe?  
 **Makael:** Yep. They’re _super_ adorable, too.  
 **Sam:** Huh. [ _sits back_ ] Am I … am I still married to Ruby? I mean Gen? [ _there is something very vulnerable behind the question_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _cocks head; expression softens_ ] Yes. Yes, you are. With three kids, to boot. Two boys and a girl.  
 **Sam:** Kids? [ _more softly, almost to himself_ ] _Kids._  Padalecki has kids … [ _even more softly_ ] Good for you, buddy.  
 **Makael:** [ _gives him a moment. Then, gently, prompts_ ] So, do you think Jo is going to have a larger role this season? I mean, we saw something similar with Rowena in season 13, and it was very successful, the whole adversary-turned-ally thing. She’s the whole reason you and Dean and the AU refugees made it back safely. Having another angel in your back pocket, plus a witch, plus all those survivors from the AU—great job with the new leadership role, by the way—I mean, it can’t hurt.  Plus, having another redhead as a series regular? You can _never_ have too many redheads.  
 **Sam:** I mean … at this stage, I’m not sure how much we can trust Jo—er, Anael.  
 **Makael:** [ _nods as she types rapidly_ ] Well, Michael _did_ say that what she projects as Jo, that’s all just a facade. That she has very human wants and needs—love, family. And, team free will (both the original and 2.0) is all about love and family.  
 **Sam:** Wait, _Michael_ said that to her?  
 **Makael:** Yup. He sure did. And then she made that phone call … I mean, the fact that she reached out, I think it lends credence to what he told her.  
 **Sam:** [ _thoughtfully_ ] You … might be right about that. [ _Makael nods and types some more as he keeps going_ ] So. Let me get this straight. You’ve been seeing where Michael is and what he’s been doing? In the  _Supernatural_ episodes?  
 **Makael:** Uh-huh.  
 **Sam:** [ _makes a ‘so tell me about it’ expression_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _looks up after a moment and sees it_ ] Oh. Well, honestly, I mean, it’s not that much. He’s just been flying around asking people what they want. And being, in general, a dick.  
 **Sam:** What they want?  
 **Makael:** Yeah. [ _drops voice, straightens and squares shoulders_ ] "What do you want?" [ _relaxes_ ] Like that.  
 **Sam:** And that’s all that he did in the last … episode?  
 **Makael:** Pretty much. So. [ _looks at notes on her screen_ ] You might be open to working more with Jo in the future. The fans will be excited to know that. To wrap things up, I’ve gotta ask: that declaration at the end of the episode. I mean, first of all, phew. [ _fans self_ ] I know I am not the only one that found that _smoking_. “There will be no. New. King. Of hell.”   
**Sam:** [ _looks mildly embarrassed_ ] I mean, you know, sometimes things just pop out in the heat of the moment—  
 **Makael:** What we _all_ want to know, Sam, is what this means for _you_. I mean, those demons _listened_ to you. And Kip—rest in peace—said they were afraid of you. So, does this mean that you are the _de facto_  king of hell?  
 **Sam:** [ _startled_ ] No, no—not at all!  
 **Makael:** I don’t know, Sam. I mean, even the setting was heavy with the foreshadowing there. That fireplace, all those flames in the background during that whole showdown? Pretty hellish, if you ask me.  
 **Sam:** I am NOT the new king of hell.  
 **Makael:** So you say, but, I mean, those demons _obeyed_ you, Sam.  
 **Sam:** [ _dismissively_ ] They’re _demons._ They listen to whoever is the biggest bad in the room.  
 **Makael:** [ _smugly_ ] They sure do. [ _types_ ]  
 **Sam:** [ _rolls eyes_ ] I’m _not_ the new king of hell.  
 **Makael:** [ _nods, types as she goes on_ ] So, no spoilers from Sam Winchester on that front, but you have to admit that it would be quite something if you and Dean end up slipping into the roles that were assigned for you way back in Season 4.  
 **Sam:** [ _mouth thins, jawline tightens attractively_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _appreciates jawline_ ]  
 **Sam:** [ _frowns_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _smiles_ ]  
 **Sam:** [ _frown deepens; narrows eyes_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _mutters_ ] Dear God, those eyes. [ _louder_ ] Okay. [ _glances at door, where marks are starting to fade_ ] Well, I think we’re outta time for this week. [ _closes laptop, puts it to one side, stands, gestures at the door_ ]. It’s time for you to head back, Sam.  
 **Sam:** [ _also standing_ ] Uh, okay. Thanks, I guess?  
 **Makael:** [ _walks him back to door, opens it for him_ ]  
 **Sam:** [ _starts forward, still looking guarded and slightly perplexed_ ]  
 **Makael:** Oh! Sam?  
 **Sam:** [ _pauses in doorway, looks at Makael inquiringly_ ]  
 **Makael:** It might be a good idea to pay some extra attention to the vampires over the next little bit. Kay?  
 **Sam:** What?  
 **Makael:** [ _pushes him in the back with one finger so that Sam takes another step, past the threshold_ ] Kay, bye! [ _smiles brilliantly_ ]  
 **Sam:** Wait a second, what do you mean, keep an eye on the—  
 **Makael:** [ _shuts the door, lets out a sigh_ ] Damn, and I thought he’d be the easiest Winchester to interview. [ _turns on heel as symbol extinguishes, wanders to couch and falls back into it_ ] Next time, I think I’ll try Jack. [ _thinks about it_ ] Yeah, definitely Jack.

**END SCENE.**


End file.
